


Comfort Crowd

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Family Issues, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Is There To Hug Him, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: "Oikawa was not good in relationships.Actually, he always made himself believe that he was not good in anything, really. If anyone ever told him that he was good in volleyball, he was doing great at school or he was just good person in general, he didn’t believe them."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This was not planned?  
> I have no clue what i created because i have class in 10 minutes and don't have time to reread it ignore grammar mistakes mwah I started with totally different plot and ended up here but oh well. I wanted to post something before starting to work on my Iwaoi x Attack On Titan au which is going to take months because outline is such a mess gosh.

Oikawa was not good in relationships.

Actually, he always made himself believe that he was not good in anything, really. If anyone ever told him that he was good in volleyball, he was doing great at school or he was just good person in _general,_ he didn’t believe them.

He just smiled at them politely and thanked them, trying to not make them feel uncomfortable with him not believing them.

There was only one person that Oikawa believed in when he said that kind of things to him – Iwaizumi. His childhood best friend, partner in many things and later, his boyfriend. He was always there for Oikawa and it meant more than just a lot, it meant _everything_ to younger boy.

And Oikawa believed Iwaizumi when he told him that he would be there for Tooru forever, no matter what.

However, as they grew up and went to high school, Oikawa’s doubts in himself got even worse and worse. He still believed Iwaizumi, of course he did – he always did and always would no matter what, he didn’t believe in himself, and he couldn’t understand why Iwaizumi would want to stay with him for so long no matter what.

It confused him, but he didn’t say anything, because he feared that if he asked his friend about it, Iwaizumi would leave him, just like everyone did. He didn’t want to be alone.

After days, weeks, months and even a year passed – when they were in the end of their second year of high school, Iwaizumi finally noticed that Oikawa was slowly trying to drift away from Iwaizumi and their friend group. Even after all those years of being friends, there was something about Oikawa that another boy could not understand.

He was afraid of being lonely. There were days when he wanted to be alone, but he never wanted to be lonely. But whenever he found friends he liked, weeks or months later he would start drifting away from them and then end up alone in his room for days, not talking to _even_ Iwaizumi – it drove Iwaizumi insane. He wanted to be there for Oikawa, and he _was_ there for him – whenever that happened, Iwaizumi always went over his place, stormed into his room without even knocking and dragging Oikawa, who was usually always wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, out from the bed.

“Okay, what is going on with you?” He asked as he caged Oikawa on the floor, waiting for explanation. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, pouting slightly and looking at the TV on the wall that showed nothing but blackness. Iwaizumi felt anger and frustration rising inside him as he clenched his jaw and repeated question again.

“My mom didn’t let me-“

“Don’t answer with bullshit lie, at least come up with good one, or I’ll punch you!”

“So brutal!” Oikawa whined out and tried to free himself from Iwaizumi. “Come on, what do you want me to tell you?! At least give me a hint.”

“Why do you get so close to everyone and then drift away from them, from _me_ , that is something I want to know.”

Oikawa wasn’t good with his words, and Iwaizumi knew that. However, Iwaizumi wasn’t good with guessing what was up with person if they didn’t tell themself – that was something Oikawa knew too well.

“You know friends you make care about you and love you, so why are you always leaving them?” Iwaizumi added.

Oikawa murmured something out quietly, Iwaizumi couldn’t understand it.

“I can’t hear you, moron, speak loudly.” 

“Because it’s easier for me to get it over with and leave them than to them to leave me!”

“Tooru…” Suddenly, the anger and frustration Iwaizumi felt just few seconds ago, it was all gone. Now all he felt was sadness towards Oikawa and anger towards himself for not noticing it sooner. He let out a small sigh, moving from Oikawa and letting him sit up on the floor, wrapping blanker around himself tighter despite the fact that it was May, he didn’t even dare to make eye contact with his friend because he was scared he would see disappointment in those green eyes for being so selfish that he would rather hurt people around him, than getting hurt himself, but wasn’t it how everyone looked at this?

Who would want to get hurt again? Who would want to get abandoned again?

“I _know_ , Iwa, I know you’re disappointed in me and angry for being so selfish but-“

“Tooru, lo-“

“I’m just so scared of people leaving me and not wanting to-“ Boy continued mumbling quickly under his breath with low voice, not paying attention to Iwaizumi.

“Tooru!” Oikawa jumped out slightly when Iwaizumi yelled out his name and placed his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders, shaking him to make him listen to his friend.

“I am not disappointed in you, as if I’m even slightly angry. I’m not, at least not because of that anyways. I’m angry at you for not telling me that you’ve been feeling like this!”

“Oh…” Oikawa said quietly, looking in Iwaizumi’s eyes as his cheeks reddened. “I was scared that… that you would have different reaction and that you’d leave me…”

“I’m not going to leave you, Tooru, if I wanted to leave you I would do it long ago.”

“But everyone leaves! Everyone leaves me because I’m too imperfect for them! Because I’m insecure, because in reality I’m not best, I’m not what they need me to be! That is the reason why everyone leaves! I’m the reason why my dad left, I’m the reason why my friends left me, I’m the reason why my mom can’t wait for me to graduate and live on my own, and now you’re going to leave too and it will be totally understandable.” Oikawa said quickly and freed himself from his friend’s grasp. “You don’t know that you won’t feel like they do about me tomorrow…”

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was stubborn, Oikawa made sure Iwaizumi understood that when he demanded that he would be able to catch a beetle that was on a tree. Iwaizumi tried to stop him, knowing very god damned well that Oikawa would not be able to do it because tree was too tall and Oikawa was too clumsy.

And it happened as Iwaizumi thought it would.

Oikawa fell down from the tree, landing on his knee but being too stubborn to say it hurt or starting to cry, trying to full Iwaizumi by lying but his teary eyes said the truth.

Iwaizumi was more familiar to Oikawa’s stubbornness than anyone else in the entire world.

He sighed and cupped Oikawa’s jaw with his hand, making him look Iwaizumi in the eyes. “I know how I’m going to feel tomorrow, Tooru. I’m not going to leave you, not tomorrow and not even after that, believe me when I tell you this.”

“But-“

Before Iwaizumi could stop himself, words came out flying from his mouth. “Jesus, Oikawa, I’m not going to leave you! Why on earth would I leave the person I’m in love with?!”

He realized what he said when Oikawa covered his hand with his mouth, looking at him with shocked face. Iwaizumi internally let out the most vulgar words that he didn’t even remember he knew and broke eye contact with Oikawa.

He just confessed to his friend. No, he confessed to his _childhood best friend_.

Friend that most likely didn’t feel the same for him.

Now, Oikawa would say _I’m sorry, Iwaizumi, I don’t feel the same._ And their almost eighteen years old friendship would be over.

Just like that, Iwaizumi ruined their friendship because he couldn’t keep his mouth closed.

Before Oikawa could have the chance to reject Iwaizumi, say that he didn’t feel the same and before he could break Iwaizumi’s heart by those words, older boy got up quickly. “I-I’m gonna go… Please forget I even said this, I know you don’t feel the same… I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi said quickly and started walking towards the door…

It took Oikawa’s brain few seconds to process everything and as soon as it did, it started screaming at Oikawa to get up and tell Iwaizumi that he did feel same for him. But Oikawa was still too shocked to do it because the boy he has been in love with since last year of middle school felt the same towards him. It felt like a dream.

“Wait!” Oikawa yelled out once he ran out from the house and saw that Iwaizumi was about to cross the road and go to his house. Older boy jumped little bit because of Oikawa’s sudden yell, he stopped and turned around to look at his friend that was trying to catch his breath. _We literally live across each other, did you really have to run like that?_ Iwaizumi thought and waited Oikawa to say something.

“Look, Oikawa… I know-“

“Can’t you just shut up for once like you always tell me to do?” Oikawa breathed out and started walking towards Iwaizumi.

“It’s because I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want you to sa-“

“You do not! Yes, you always know what I’m going to do or say but not this time…” Oikawa said quickly and stopped in front of Iwaizumi, taking a deep breath and looking at the other boy in the eyes. “I’m in love with you too…”

“I-I don’t want you to say it if you don’t mean it, Tooru…” Iwaizumi whispered out, breaking eye contact with him and looking down at the pavement. As he was trying to calm his heartbeat down. He heard Oikawa letting out a small sigh and getting closer to shorter boy, taking his slightly trembling hands in his own.

“I mean it, Hajime. I wouldn’t tell you if I didn’t, plus, have I ever lied to y-“ Oikawa cut off his own sentence when he realized that he did lie to Iwaizumi, multiple times.

“Are you sure about that?” Iwaizumi asked, finally looking at his friend again.

His friend? What were they for each other now?

“Look, I know I lied to you multiple times but-“

“I didn’t mean that, are you sure that you mean it?” If Oikawa didn’t know Iwaizumi that well, he would think that Hajime was being shy.

“I am. What can I do to make you believe it?”

“Kiss me.” Iwaizumi let out a small whisper as he placed his forehead against Oikawa’s, looking taller boy in his brown eyes.

Oikawa giggled and did as he was asked to do because both of them waited for this long enough, he didn’t want to waste second anymore.

Maybe, Oikawa would try to be good in relationships now.


End file.
